Paul's Isabella
by Jessica Black1
Summary: what if it was Paul Lahote who saved Bella's life from the car accident in Twilight. The day he saves her life is the day he imprinted on her. Charlie knows all about Werewolves and Vampires in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Paul's Isabella

Summary: AU of Twilight. One accident, changes the course of Bella's life forever.

AN: what if it was Paul Lahote who saved Bella's life from the car accident in Twilight. The day he saves her life is the day he imprinted on her. Charlie knows all about Werewolves and Vampires in this story.

Rating: T-M

Warnings: Language, violence, Sexual References, Possible smut in later chapters.

Part One:

BPOV

Little did I know that morning that something would happen that will change the course of my life. As I was getting out of my truck, I noticed with a soft smile that my dad had put snow chains on my tires. I looked up and across the street, as if drawn by a magnet, and saw three tall, rugged, russet skinned men. I locked my eyes with the stockier of the three and my breath was stolen from me.

As much as I wanted too I couldn't look away from those dark chocolate almost black eyes. I blushed and looked away just as an out of control van careened into my side. My body exploded in pain as I was pinned to the side of my truck. I collapsed into powerful bear like arms as the van was pushed off of me. I faintly heard the screams of concern from the other teens. I looked into the concerned eyes of my hero and fainted.

PPOV

I was waiting with Sam Uley, and Jared Cameron. We normally don't come out to leech territory, but some punk ass pale face, tried to hit on Jared's Imprint. Normally I am the one with anger problems. I noticed Jared struggling with his wolf. I heard a beast of an engine, and looked across the street, as Billy Black's ancient Chevy parked. As the door opened and out stepped a tiny brunette, I ogled her in appreciation, as she bent over to check her tires.

The jeans molded to her ass just right, just as I was about to go over to get her digits, she looked up and our eyes met, and my world shifted. All the ties of my past life severed and attached to this petite beauty. I was so lost that I didn't even notice as my two brothers moved at near phase speed across the street. Just as a van careened into my imprints side. I shot off faster than them and pulled the van off of her and caught her broken body in my arms.

My wolf rose closer to the surface than it always was and I was sniffing her all over to see what was wrong. She broke a few ribs,one of her kidneys and abdomen seemed to be bruised, and her right leg was broken. I cradled her battered body as she looked into my eyes and fainted. I tuned everyone out as I rocked her back and forth.

I nearly bit the slim, tanned hand of one of the girls who frequents First Beach. She looked concerned.

"Paul I need you to keep her still. I called an ambulance, they are on their way." She said softly I scented the tears in her eyes. I heard the sirens from far away as the ambulance arrived. I growled lowly at the paramedics that tried to take her from my arms.

"Paul let them take her we will meet up in the hospital" Sam's voice had the Alpha timber, so I reluctantly let them take her from me. Before anyone could say anything I climbed into the back. I glared in challenge at the paramedics daring them to tell me to get out. They shrugged and climbed in setting her up immediately on an IV drip. They cut off her clothing to start cleaning out her wounds.

I kept a close eye on every thing they did, my wolf snarling at its inability to protect our mate. The ride was thankfully short lived as we pulled up outside of the emergency room.

"You can not go in with her you have to wait in the waiting room." the Dr. Leech said, I snarled at him but Sam and Jared arrived just then.

"Paul you have to calm down!" Sam said in that damn Alpha timber. Sam nodded to the Doctor as he and Jared bodily moved me over to the waiting room.

"her dad, is on the way. Now can you tell me what the hell that was about!" Jared said in a low snarl. I took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"I imprinted on her, I don't even know my goddess' name." I said and my inner wolf hung its head in shame.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, she is my daughter, and what do you mean you imprinted on her". The gruff voice of the police chief came as he stalked in. I gulped then told him everything that happened, minus my checking her out. He did not need to know that.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to accept this. But Paul Lahote if you push her into anything, well just remember that I am authorized to use my fire arms." I gulped as well as my inner wolf. The Police Chief was no slouch in the fighting department.

"I won't she is different than all those girls, I can tell it." I replied honestly and noticed that Jared and Sam were on their Cell Phones. It was a silent couple of hours before Carlisle Cullen came out his scrubs covered in blood.

"How is she Doc?" Charlie asked in a gruff voice filled with worry.

"She is in Critical but stable condition, four of her ribs were broken, the kidney on her right side is bruised as well as her abdomen, thankfully the impact didn't touch her Pancreas. Her right leg is broken and is in a cast. The worst was the internal bleeding, which we got under control. I bound her ribs up, but I would like to keep her here for a couple days for observation. She is being prepped for the ICU" Carlisle said. Just then we all heard a shrill scream. I bolted in the direction knowing instinctively it was my Isabella in trouble.

BPOV

I woke up disoriented a couple of hours after the van hit me. My body felt like it was floating, I stifled a giggle as I thought of the walking sex in jeans that caught me after the van was pulled off me. I didn't notice my left arm being roughly grabbed until I felt searing pain as fangs clamped down on my arms. I screamed in pain as I looked at Edward Cullen with his mouth around my wrist.

The door was forced open as the guys I saw before the accident came over. Two of the leaner ones pulled Edward off of my arm. I whimpered as the pain still hasn't ceased. I felt a hand cold as ice, lift my wrist and inspected it.

"She hasn't been infected with the venom." He explained as he began stitching me up.

"Your vampires aren't you? What do you mean venom?" I asked as the Morphine began to kick in again. Thankfully I was so high I couldn't smell the blood.

"Yes we are vampires, we inject venom into our bites when we intend to turn someone into a vampire. I don't know if Edward was trying to turn you or not, but he nearly broke the treaty with the shape shifters." I then turn my eyes to the walking sex in jeans who was growling lowly at Edward who was struggling against the two russet skinned guys.

"You are the shape shifters yes?" I asked the growling sex god, who stood just out of arms length. Carlisle finished stitching me up, and wrapped water proof gauze over it.

"I won't consider the treaty void if you destroy him, if you don't consider it void by Edward attacking Isabella" Carlisle said looking first to the two warriors, the tallest of which nodded then they frog marched Edward out. Then to Uncle Billy, and the young god in the making pushing his wheel chair. I noticed the displeased look the young god who looked vaguely like a kid I played with shot my sex god.

"Hey! No glaring at my walking wet dream!" I yelled out loud, the morphine in my system making it hard for me to filter the lines of communication from my mouth to my brain. My dad looked weird-ed out for a moment then pulled Billy out of the room followed by a chuckling Carlisle.

"Walking wet dream huh that is a new one" I heard the whiskey voice that sent a zing of desire down my spine.

"who the fuck are you young god! I said quit glaring at my future fuck toy!" I yelled at him. I felt my bed dip by my side as my new bitch sat down by my head and maneuvered me into his heated arms.

"I will come back later..yeah." The young god muttered as he ran out of the room.

"finally we are alone so my walking wet dream get me off now!" I demanded, I knew I will be embarrassed when the Morphine wears off, but damn I wanted him so much. I felt the rumble in his chest that I assumed was laughter.

"Oh beautiful, what do you want me to do to get you off?" I heard his whiskey voice ask as he was egging me on.

"I want you to stick your big, thick, fingers in my tight pussy damn it!" I said as I tried to move his fingers to where I wanted them.

"Oh honey, I would love to sex you up good and proper! But not while you are under age, under medication, and healing." He purred in my ears, I felt another shiver of pleasure go down my spine and soaking my panties.

"Not fair! Denying me and using your sexy voice!" I complained as I turned into his neck and got a good whiff of his scent. Mm woods, mint, and a hint of danger, I couldn't help it, I licked his neck. It tasted better than it smelled.

"Mm mm mama likes!" I exclaimed, and felt him fully harden. He started purring, I felt myself beginning to drop off to sleep. "No fair" I muttered as I fell asleep.

PPOV

_**'Damn that was hot, why did we have to stop! She wanted us! Or did you not smell her pheromones, you pansy ass!' **_my inner wolf snarled, he wanted to claim her then and there. I growled inwardly as I shifted her down onto the mattress.

_**'because she isn't some skank!, she wasn't in her right mind, and she is a virgin or did you not sense that in her luscious scent' **_I replied back as I had to adjust my major problem. Despite what he told his wolf he wanted to claim her as is. But he also promised Charlie not to take advantage of her.

_**'true but don't take too long courting her!' **_his wolf replied still miffed but seeing the logic I was using. I headed out to the waiting room where a frustrated Charlie hung up the phone. Jacob and Billy were looking upset as well.

"What's Up?" I asked as I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"I have to go to a Police Conference in New York, I will be gone for two weeks, I can't get out of it. I will have to find someone to take care of Bella." Charlie said.

"She can stay with me, I will take care of her." I offered. I felt like it was partially my fault for distracting her. I felt the glare that Jakie was giving me but ignored it. Charlie looked at me considering for a minute.

"Alright I leave tomorrow at noon, take care of her for me." Charlie said holding his hand out for a handshake. I shook it firmly. Charlie then left the hospital.

"Paul can I speak to you for a minute?" Billy asked with a clipped tones, I nodded and we went across the waiting room.

"What is your interest in my god daughter?" He asked in a deadly tone. I gulped and decided to tell him the truth.

"I imprinted on her before the accident." I said and Billy was silent for a moment before a smile appeared on his weathered face.

"Good, you need a good woman to straighten you out! Just don't rush her, now go check in with Sam, give him the update." He said as he wheeled back over to Jakie. I pulled out my cell phone and Dialed Sam's Cell.

"Paul how is she?" Sam's no nonsense voice greeted me.

"she was asleep when I left. She is a hoot when she is high on morphine so I am going to have to hide the alcohol." I replied with a chuckle remembering how adorable she was when high.

"oh man, well good luck with her." Sam said with a booming laugh.

"Her father is going out of town for two weeks so I will need the next two off to look after her boss." I said talking about both my duties as a protector and as a construction worker.

"Alright, you can take two weeks off construction but you still need to patrol, Emily can help out when you need to patrol." Sam said

"Fair enough, thanks bro." I said hanging up before going into the room to see my Isabella up and visibly embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's Isabella

AN: this chapter is mainly in Bella's P.O.V., Excerpts in **bold** are property of either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling. _**'words'**_ are inner wolf speak.

DC: I still don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyers does.

Part 2

BPOV

'oh my god I can't believe I behaved like that! I practically molested that hottie!' I chastised myself in my thoughts. The Morphine has just worn off, I pushed the nurse call button like I was told to when the Morphine wears off . The hottie from earlier walked in, I am sure I am blushing enough to put a tomato to shame.

"Hello there beautiful your walking wet dream is here!" he purred in that sexy voice of his.

"Sorry about earlier." I muttered, he smirked as he pulled a chair over to the bed, sat down and picked up my right hand and gently brought it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"I'm not, I'm Paul by the way, Paul Lahote. Your father is being called out of town for two weeks he leaves at noon tomorrow. You will be staying with me while he is gone is that alright?" He asked I looked down as I could only nod. I was focusing on him so that I wouldn't feel the pain that is seeping back in.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella Swan. I don't want to burden you." I muttered staring at those full lips that I wanted to nip and bite. I found myself wondering how they would feel on my breasts. A voice clearing itself broke me out of my mental wandering. The doctor from earlier came in.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I am Dr. Cullen, we are going to keep you here for another two days before releasing you into Mr. Lahote's care. Your father already approved of your release. You are lucky to be alive, You have four broken ribs, your right kidney is bruised as well as your Abdomen. You also have a broken leg. You are looking at at least six months of bed rest." Dr. Cullen said as he checked my vitals and the bandage covering the vampire bite. He then injected a smaller dose of Morphine into my IV.

"So your really a Vampire?" I asked making sure I wasn't hallucinating it. The way he stiffened let me know I was right. I saw Paul nod to him as the doctor left. I looked over at Paul, he gave me a nervous smile.

He then spent the next couple hours explaining what he could about Vampires, Shape Shifters, and finally Imprints. I blushed as I realized I get to keep this hottie for a long time. I looked into his nervous eyes and smiled at him.

My dad came in then with a vase of flowers and some books for me. The flowers were a mix of pink and yellow carnations. I smiled at my dad's thoughtfulness. I then looked in the bag and noticed that the books weren't my normal classic literature, but were the complete Harry Potter series, and Percy Jackson set.

"I thought you could use stories you haven't read before. I spoke with Dr. Cullen and he said you will need six months of bed rest. I called the school and they have agreed to send your home work home with Angela Weber, and you will still receive credit so you won't be held back a year." Charlie said. I let out a breath of relief.

I did not want to be held back a year, it still sucks that I am bed bound but at least I won't be too far behind. Billy and Jacob came back in at that moment. I smile awkwardly at Jacob.

"Sorry about earlier, the Morphine had a strong affect on me!" I said in apology. Billy just gave me a knowing look while Jacob blushed a little.

"that is fine! We are just glad that you are alive, this is my son Jacob, you used to play together when you were kids." Billy said.

I vaguely remember making mud pies with a smaller black haired boy. He has definitely grown up good. I would so hit that if I didn't already have my Paul. I smiled at Jake.

"I remember you now! How are you Jake?" I asked, I ignored the annoyed look Paul sent to Jake.

"I am fine! So you and Paul huh?" he asked I could detect the beginning of a deep husky voice.

"Yes her and me, Jakie boy." Paul rumbled.

I shivered in desire at his voice but I didn't want to miss this opportunity to get reacquainted with my old friend. So I squeezed Paul's hand to get him to calm down. Paul squeezed my hand back but calmed down fast enough. It seems my touch calms him down. Charlie and Billy shared knowing looks.

"Yes Jake Paul and I are together, if it is alright with you I would like to be your friend again?" I asked.

Jake looked from me to Paul for a minute before nodding to himself. He then gave me a radiant grin that could melt the hearts and panties off of women in the near future. "Alright I can accept being your friend." He then wheeled his dad out of the hospital room.

"Well I will be off as well! I will come back tomorrow before I leave. Shall I arrange things for Paul to stay here with you?" Charlie asked.

"If it isn't an inconvenience for Paul?" I looked at Paul who gave me a panty melting smirk.

"Its no inconvenience for me." Paul said in his sexy voice.

"just don't make me regret this" Charlie said with a shake of his head as he left the room.

"So which book should I read to you first?" Paul asked.

"I can read you know?" I said archly raising one of my eyebrows.

"I know but I want to, besides it will keep us both entertained." he said.

Well when he puts it that way, besides the idea of his sexy voice reading to me didn't sound so bad. But which series to start, I heard good things about both series but never really had the interest in picking them up for myself before.

"Which do you prefer?" I asked thinking he might have a preference.

"They are both excellent series, Percy Jackson is more action and gods oriented, with comedy and light romance thrown in though he treats Hera like a Pariah. And Harry Potter started out awesome in its own right, but when she took a hiatus between the fourth and fifth books she lost focus and seemed to pull inconsistent plot points out of her ass!" Paul explained with great passion, I felt my pulse quicken with his exuberance.

"You love Action/Adventure and Fantasy books don't you?" I asked him he gave me a bright smile.

"Can we start with Percy Jackson?" I asked as I picked up 'The Lightning Thief' and handed it to him.

"As you wish" He said quoting a line from one of my favorite movies.

"**Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Chapter One. **

**Look, I didn't want to be a Half-Blood..." ** He read and I let the deepness of his voice wash over me as he read the beginning of what I could feel will be one of my favorite stories.

His nose wrinkled when he was finished with the fifth chapter when in walked the other four Cullens that I went to school with. They each had gift bags in their hands. I noticed that the Cullens also wrinkled their noses at Paul. Dr. Cullen also walked in.

"Out! I need to check on my patient! Paul Charlie has cleared it so that you may stay with her. I ask that there be no fighting here in the hospital!" Carlisle's smooth, cultured voice radiated power and commanded respect.

"I won't start anything if they won't start anything." Paul said as he dog-eared the page he left off on, kissed my forehead and headed out in the hall.

The four Cullens went with him. Carlisle did the routine check up.

"Well you seem to be in pretty good condition, I will attribute it to a certain wolf's company." Carlisle said with a smirk at my blushing face.

"He has a good reading voice." I answered then my stomach started grumbling, reminding me that I haven't eaten since breakfast.

"I will have a light dinner sent up for you." Carlisle said as he made notes on his chart and entered the hallway.

Paul came back in followed by the rest of the Cullens. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett looked concerned, but I couldn't tell what Rosalie was feeling because of her closed off expression.

"um hi what brings you guys here?" I ask as I had no clue why they were here.

"we wanted to see if you were alright!" Alice answered exuberantly.

"Well I am as fine as I can be confined to a damned bed!" I snapped feeling slightly upset at her exuberance.

"Well there is no need to get huffy!" Alice muttered. Jasper looked at me and I felt myself begin to calm down.

"Quit using your mind tricks leech!" Paul snapped as he gently lifted my upper body up and got in behind me, holding me in his sweltering arms.

"Don't mind Alice she is always that hyper. Well we can see you are fine so we should leave you two in peace." Rosalie said as she led the Cullen teens out into the hallway.

Dr. Cullen came in with a tray of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy with a side of peas. He also brought in one of those small cartons of milk, and a pudding cup. He smiled at me as he put the tray on the moving table and left.

Paul immediately started cutting up my meat, speared a piece and held it up to my mouth. "I can feed myself you know!" I grumbled before dutifully eating the food. He smirked at me.

"I know but I want to feed you, indulge me Isabella." He said.

While I hate when people use my full name, I like the way he says it. I sighed as I let him continue feeding me, I can see there will be a pattern here. But it is kind of romantic having someone take care of most of my needs.

"you like having full control don't you?" I asked as I finished off the pudding.

"I have never had anything or anyone to take care of. My father ran off on my mom and me when I was little. My mom died when I was fourteen, I was an angry kid after that, always getting in fights, boozing, and sleeping around with any girl who was willing. I never felt like I was worth anything, then I phased and my life wasn't my own. When I saw you I felt an attraction before our eyes even met. When I imprinted on you and that van hit you I knew that you were mine to take care of, so even if it annoys you I want to...no I need to take care of you anyway I can." He said in a voice that held raw emotion.

I was silent for a moment as I considered Paul's words. If I ever meet his father I will have major words with him. I can't do anything about his past, but I will make sure he has a better present and future.

"well I have always been the one who had to take care of my mom, I had to learn at an early age to cook, clean, manage bills, and be the adult in my relationship with my mom. When she married my stepfather I knew she would be taken care of, so I decided to move here to get to know my father. I guess it won't be so bad to be taken care of, but I draw the line at being hand fed while we are in public." I said offering him a compromise.

"Alright I can handle that, shall we get back to Percy Jackson?" He asked as he gave me a beautiful smile.

He reached over for the book and picked up from where he left off, I nodded off around the eleventh chapter.

PPOV

I smiled down at my sleeping beauty, my wolf was quite content basking in her presence. I found it vaguely amusing that my wolf, the most angry of the three, was happy as a clam with our mate.

_**'can you blame me she is perfect for us and will give us many strong cubs when she is ready!'**_ Kiba said salivating at the thought of rutting with her.

_**'you are jumping the gun there Kiba'**_ I replied though I had to fight back a hard-on at the mental images he brought up.

_**'oh come on! I am not the only one wanting to rut with her! You have been wanting to do that for the last four hours!'**_ Kiba growled petulantly.

_**'I might want to rut with her, but that is not what she needs from us right now! She is special, she is our personal goddess, besides she is on bed rest for the next six months. We will not pressure into anything sex related until she tells us she is ready!'**_ I snarled back Kiba is right I do want to do many things to her delicious body, but she is different, I wanted to protect her like I told her after I finished feeding her.

_**'your right though I hate to admit it, still it will be a long dry spell and we want and need sex!'**_ Kiba whined before going silent.

I carefully got out from behind her, and resettled her on the bed. I dogeared the book, set it down on my chair and stretched. I looked at the clock and saw that it was after 9:00. I went and used the bathroom before I went in the hallway and called Sam as he was closer to my house.

"Paul is everything alright?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah I was given authorization to stay with Bella overnight I need you to pack up some clothes for me and see if Emily can give my house a good cleaning, I will pay her." I said. I heard a hushed conversation.

"No problem, Emily wants me to ask you if it is alright for her to visit tomorrow after the house is cleaned?" Sam asked. I smiled softly, Emily is one of the few women I respected and trusted.

"I am sure Bella will love that! Tell Jared that Kim is welcome to come as well, if she want's to that is." I said I knew that Jared's Kim was just as shy as my Isabella. I walked back in and got as comfortable as I could in the chair before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's Isabella

Part Three

BPOV

I woke up early in the morning and saw the amusing sight of my big Paul trying to occupy a small chair, and sleep comfortably. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me. He opened one eye and gave me a sleepy glare.

"I'm sorry but you looked so funny trying to occupy a tiny chair!" I gasped out finally. He gave me a sleepy smirk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern, opening both eyes and stretching his no doubt sore body.

I felt a little pain so I guess they gave me another dose of morphine last night that was beginning to wear off. I also felt a pressing need to use the bathroom.

"I think the Morphine is wearing off and I need to use the bathroom." I told him honestly. He had a 'why did I ask' kind of look on his face. He wrinkled his nose just before my doctor came in.

"Paul I need you to wait in the hall while I check Bella's vitals." Dr. Cullen said in a firm tone.

"Go ahead, I will be fine." I said as he looked to me first before he went outside.

"How are you today Ms. Swan?" He asked as he checked the equipment, my blood pressure, and adding a smaller dose of Morphine into my I.V.

"I was in a little pain, but now I really need to pee!" I exclaimed as I felt my bladder getting fuller by the second.

"alright let me get a nurse to help you with that!" he said in an amused tone as he went out of the room and came in with a Quileute woman who looked a little older than me.

"Bella Swan this is Leah Clearwater, she is a Nurses Aide." Dr. Cullen said as he left.

I noticed the angry and sad look in her eyes, she helped me stand and wheeled my I.V with me into the bathroom. She turned her back as I sat down on the toilet and relieved myself.

"Are you related to Harry Clearwater?" I asked knowing the last name was familiar.

"Harry is my father, your Charlie's daughter." Leah said and I sensed that she wasn't used to talking to others.

"Yes I don't know many people, and I am not really a fan of huge crowds, but do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked with a blush as I stood up and washed my hands.

"Well I guess it will be fine, my ex boyfriend is friends with your new boyfriend, so don't get offended if I become quite bitchy around him and his new fiance." Leah said as she helped me back to my bed and helped me get back in.

"You have a right to feel how you feel I might not know what you have been through but I know at least that much." I replied as Paul came back in followed by the two men from yesterday, and two beautiful women. Judging from the glares Leah sent two of the people I could tell they were the ex and his new fiance in question.

"Sam, Emily" Leah greeted succinctly then turned to me.

"I will come and visit later! I can't stand to see the happy couple!" Leah said with a sneer at the two she greeted and swept out of the room.

"I am Sam Uley and this is my Fiance Emily Young." the tallest in the room strode forward I noticed the sad look in his eyes that matched the look in the taller females eyes, I noticed the scars marring her face.

The other male stepped forward with the girl held hands with. "I am Jared Cameron and this is my girlfriend Kim." I smiled at them as Paul readjusted my position so that he was behind me.

"Hi I am Bella, I am going to make it clear that Leah is one of my new friends, I am not going to take sides in any or all grudges you may have against her and vice versa." I said I saw the respect in the eyes of my new friends.

"That is good, she needs someone who won't judge her to be her friend." Emily said and I heard the sadness in her tone. It dawned on me what happened.

"Sam was dating Leah when he went wolf and imprinted on Emily, correct?" I asked and they nodded there heads.

"But she doesn't know and you can't tell her because she is not part of the pack or an imprint?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Are you fucking morons!" I yelled. Yeah I know sweet Bella isn't supposed to curse.

"Isabella calm down." Paul purred in my ears. But I wasn't having it.

"No! Because of your counsels fondness of secrecy one young girl is in great emotional pain and she doesn't even understand WHY she is in pain!" I snarled, my inner bitch coming out to play.

"Its the way it has always been. It is also the elders decree." Sam said slightly taken aback by my colorful language.

"well fuck the elders and the horse they rode in on! Who is on this counsel?" I asked with deceptive calm. I had no idea what is coming over me but I am loving it right now.

"Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, Old Quil Ateara, and myself as temporary Alpha of the pack." Sam said in a weary tone.

"Call them here! I have a bone to pick with them!" I said ready to go to war for some reason. I was not going to let my new friend go through hell for no real reason.

"Can she do this? Order us around I mean." Jared asked shocked.

"My wolf is saying she is being the proper bitch she should be." Paul said. I turned my head and glared at him.

"his word choice not mine." He gulped.

"Its a wolf thing right?" I asked him, if it was a wolf thing I would accept it. I won't like it but I will accept it.

"Yes ma'am." he whimpered. I pecked him on the lips then turned my glare to the group in front of me.

"Alright, I will call them." Sam said as he practically flew out of the room. _'Yeah fear my wrath! Fear it!'_ I thought perhaps a bit vindictively but I don't care. The others just talked quietly among themselves.

Sam came back in and whimpered as I leveled my glare on him. I think my period might be coming in next week. He straightened his back and spoke up.

"They will be here in an hour." He said.

"would you like me to get you some chocolate?" Paul asked me I guess he is figuring out I am going through PMS.

"yes and if you make any PMS jokes I will find a way and kill you!" I hissed at him. He quickly pecked me on the cheek, carefully repositioned me on the bed and flew out of the room, literally! I don't think his feet touched the floor. I snickered feeling a bit drunk on the power I held over them.

Paul came back in fifteen minutes later with a bag of chocolate, followed by Leah with a tray of breakfast for me. I allowed Paul to set my bag of chocolate on the counter before climbing behind me and feeding me like he did earlier.

PPOV

the sound of Isabella's laughter woke me up. I was sore as fuck from sleeping in a small chair, I opened one eye and glared at her.

"I'm sorry but you looked so funny trying to occupy a tiny chair!" she gasped out I smirked at her as I stood up and stretched. Kiba was hounding at me to find out how she was.

"How are you feeling?" I asked I wanted to know as well. When she told me she had to use the bathroom I got weird-ed out. When the doctor leech came in I barely put up a fight and entered the hallway.

I kept an ear on what was going on in the room, when he said he was going to get a nurse to help her with going to the bathroom. I pulled out my Cell Phone and called Sam.

"We are done cleaning your house and are on our way to the hospital" Sam said then hung up.

The leech came back towards the room with Leah Clearwater I knew things will be interesting. I nodded to her respectfully, to which she only rose a single brow. Then she walked into the room.

My Isabella is so brave to try and befriend a woman who makes everyone around her cower in fear! _**'she is definitely perfect for us!'**_ Kiba piped up obviously respecting our mates courage.

_**'did you ever doubt she was!'**_ I replied and was surprised when it seemed to work!

Sam, Jared, Emily, and Kim showed up at that point. "guys Leah is in with Isabella right now. Isabella is befriending her, so be prepared for anything." I said warning them.

Leah was still hurt and angry with Sam and Emily for betraying her the way they did. At least that is how she views it, personally I have always felt that the stupid secrecy was pointless. But Sam is the Counsels lackey and upholds it.

We walked in as Leah was helping Bella back in her bed.

"Sam, Emily" I heard the venom in Leah's voice.

"I will come and visit later! I can't stand to see the happy couple!" Leah sneered at them then swept out of the room. I climbed behind Bella as she greeted her new guests. I was as shocked as everyone else when she started yelling at them.

"Isabella calm down." I purred in her ears trying to get her to calm down, it didn't work.

It seemed my girl found herself a cause to get fired up about. I know I could have tried harder to calm her down but I agreed with her. It amused the fuck out of me to see my self righteous Alpha cower at her wrath.

When Jared asked if she could order them around, I had to put my two cents in.

"my wolf is saying she is being the proper bitch she should be." I said, but she turned and leveled her level five death glare on me.

"his word choice not mine" I clarified. _**'Traitor!'**_ Kiba yelped.

_**'every man for himself'**_ I replied. I feared being banned from her bed before I can get in it!

"Is it a wolf thing?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Yes ma'am" I replied. She pecked me on the lips, then faced forward.

"Alright I will call them!" Sam said as he practically flew out of the room. The others just chatted among themselves.

Sam came back in and actually whimpered. Now I know how to get time off! I just have to sic my PMSing mate on him. That is when it dawned on me what was wrong.

"They will be here in an hour." Sam yelped as he stood as far from my mate as possible.

"Would you like me to get you some chocolate?" I asked knowing from experience the way to placate a woman suffering from PMS.

"yes and if you make any PMS jokes I will find a way and kill you!" she hissed at me I pecked her cheek and repositioned her and practically flew down the hallway. I could hear her snicker as I made it to the elevator.

I got my breath back under control, I was actually a little afraid of my perfect mate. My wolf though silent agreed with me on that one. I got off the elevator on the first floor and left the hospital in search of the local Walmart. I got her some Ghiardelli chocolate bars, paid for them and headed back to the hospital.

I met Leah on the way back to Bella's room. "Bella's got PMS?" Leah asked with some amusement. I nodded shivering at the reminder of her threat.

"Big bad Paul Lahote, scared of little Bella Swan!" Leah exclaimed and if she wasn't holding a tray of breakfast, she would have been rolling on the floor laughing.

"She she was scary!" I gulped in memory. We entered the room, and I put Bella's chocolate on the counter retook my position behind her and fed her from the tray Leah set down with an amused smirk at the cowering men.

"B I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Leah said with a smirk as she left the room with Isabella's tray after she finished eating. The next half hour was spent like a civil war, Bella and I on one side and everyone else on the other.

"Paul dude! You are supposed to be on our side! Bros before hoes!" Jared exclaimed then gulped at the Glare his shy Kim was giving him. I growled at the implied insult to my mate.

"Jared that was the wrong thing to say!" Sam spoke up finally, temporarily getting over his fear of my little mate.

"What was the wrong thing to say?" Jake asked as he and his friends came in followed by a confused Leah, Harry Clearwater, Old Quil Ateara, and Billy Black.

"Good now that everyone is here, lets get started shall we?" Isabella asked in a deceptively calm tone that was like the calm before a storm.

"Leah these men have certain things they neglected to tell you." Bella said staring down the counsel.

"Bella they are secret for a reas.." Billy began only to be cut off by Bella.

"Bullshit! You old men think you can play god with other peoples lives! You tell her, hell you tell your son everything you know about the legends! The time of secrecy is over, its not your lives or futures at stake!" Bella spat at them. It seemed what she said touched a chord with the rest of the pack.

"What does she mean father?" Leah and Jacob asked at the same time. Young Quil looked at his grandfather with dawning suspicion.

"They are true aren't they? You let Leah go on not knowing that her boyfriend was a shape shifter, and that he imprinted on Emily! And to think I respected you!" Quil growled in disgust. I could see he was starting to shake.

"Its true! You let me go on believing that he just fell out of love with me and suddenly fell in love with my cousin! How could you! Your own daughter!" Leah yelled at her father before turning to Bella with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you! Its nice to know that at least someone cares enough to tell me the truth." I could see the shaking begin in her as well.

"It is the way the counsel has always been!" Old Quil barked out.

"Maybe it is time for a change! I vote we make the counsel tell the truth to every bloodline it concerns, who is with me?" Jake spoke up and I saw the leader in him begin to rise to the surface it seems it won't be long until the pack grows.

"I am" I said, followed by Jared, Quil (who looked close to phasing), Leah, Embry, and to my surprise Bella.

"None of you are on the Counsel yet." Harry said I could see the suppressed anger in him.

"No but if you don't we will refuse to phase and let YOU risk your lives for ungrateful people who believe the worst in you!" I growled at the men who knew what my dreams were and sat back and watch me abandon them.

"Paul you will do no such thing!" Sam ordered trying to use the Alpha order on me. But for some reason it didn't work.

"Typical Sam the Counsels butt monkey! Why are you on their side! What about what your dreams were! What about Leah! Or did you really care so little for the woman who loved you so much it killed her when you were away!" Jared said siding with me on this one.

I noticed Embry, Leah, and Jacob were beginning to shake. I felt as my ancestors power and spirit were rising up in me and the balance of power in the tribe shifted and the mantle of power shifted on my shoulders. I was the new temporary Alpha of the pack.

"Sam, Jared get those four out of here, and get them to phase where no one will get hurt by them!" I ordered in my new Alpha timber, I felt as my mate shiver in pleasure. Sam was stunned at what happened and he and Jared led the four soon to be wolves out of the room.

"Billy I am sorry but it needed to be done!" Bella said and I felt as the fight left her and she leaned against me faintly.

"I always knew why I liked you Bella, for your information I always wanted to tell those concerned but these two fools always overruled me." Billy said as he wheeled his way to the door followed by the silent Harry and Old Quil.

"Sorry for earlier and forcing you to take over as Alpha its just something rose in me when I saw Leah and then Sam and Emily." Bella said softly before drifting off. I looked at the silent women standing in a corner.

"You may go tell Sam and Jared to call me later on." I said dismissing them, I might not have been able to show it but I was mainly on Leah's side.

"Of Course" Emily said as she guided Kim out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's Isabella

Part Four

BPOV

When I fell asleep from the excitement I was visited in my sleep by ghostly specters.

"_Hello Isabella." The taller, lean one with the bear headdress greeted me. I guessed he was Jake's great grandfather, Ephraim Black. He looked so much like my new-old friend it was uncanny._

"_Please call me Bella, I only like my Paul calling me Isabella." I answered. _

"_I am Levi Uley, and the other guy is Quil Ateara" The dour one of the group spoke up and I can see his resemblance and demeanor in his descendent._

"_Just call me Q" The joker of the group said with a crooked smile. I noticed he resembled his descendent Quil in more than looks._

"_We wanted to say thank you for putting those fools in their places!" Ephraim said with an easy grin. Levi and Q managed a smile. I blushed in embarrassment._

"_I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stand seeing my friend in pain and not even knowing WHY, and I guess PMS might have something to do with it!" I admitted sheepishly. All three let out deep rich laughter._

"_you stood up for whats right instead of what is easy. Not many people would have done what you did. Besides it amused me to no end to see my stodgy great grandson cower before a slip of a girl!" Levi said and I smirked a little._

"_You are definitely a Swan, Molly's sister Karen's granddaughter if I am not mistaken." Q said and I looked at him curiously. _

"_its time for you to wake up, tell your dad I said hi!" Ephraim said as Q and Levi dematerialized. _

"_Will I get to see you guys again?" I asked sad to see them go. Ephraim smiled at me softly._

"_Maybe maybe not! We are always watching over the tribe so unless something major happens, you won't see us. Take care of the boys Bella!" Ephraim said as he dematerialized. _

I woke up to see my dad and Old Quil Ateara looking at me.

"Hi dad Ephraim says hi!" I said then turned and looked at who I guessed was my Grand Uncle. My dad looked confused. Paul just silently held me.

"So are you my Grand Uncle? Cause Q says you married grandmothers older sister?" I asked confused it sounds weird even to me and I always was good with weird.

"well if my father told you then it must be true. I always knew you were special Bella I just didn't think you would stand up for what you believed in so strongly! I do admit I am glad my grandson now knows the truth though." O.Q said and I let out a breath of relief. Now I know why he always kept a close eye on me.

"Is Harry mad at me?" I asked my dad, I knew he and Harry were best friends.

"Mainly his pride was hurt, he was always prideful of his role as an elder and got used to not being questioned. I am proud of you for standing up for a young woman who I considered my daughter because no one else has." My dad said brusquely.

"are you calmer now Isabella?" Paul asked tentatively, I giggled and nodded.

"Alright I better head off now. Paul call me if anything comes up that you need the signature of her guardian. I also let Renee know what happened, and where you will be staying." Charlie said before he left.

"Well these old bones need to get home! Tell Quil that I will talk to him later!" O.Q said and slowly got up. After he left I turned my head to look at Paul.

"We are not naming our children Quil, Paul, or Isabella! Do I make myself clear!" I ordered my stunned mate around. I heard his chuckle behind me.

"So already planning on naming our children huh?" he asked. I blushed as I realized what I implied.

"Well in the future I meant! Not for at least a couple of years, but yeah I want at least two or three children." I answered my mind went to images of the baby making process and started shutting down at the hot pictures.

PPOV

_**'is it safe now?'**_ Kiba asked a little frightened of our mate. I really can't blame him though because I was slightly scared of her myself. I was also turned on as well, the way her cinnamon eyes sparkled with her righteous fury.

_**'yeah though I can't complain because now we are temporary Alpha!'**_ I said in reply as I felt an otherworldly presence. Before I could get too alarmed Kiba spoke up.

_**'Don't worry it is the spirits of our ancestors! They are thanking her for taking a stand. She now knows she is Quil's third cousin.' **_I was shocked, my wolf can see in her dreams?

_**'I am more in tune with the spiritual realm than you are, so I can see and hear what is going on with our mate. Charlie and the old fart are here.'**_ Kiba said as Charlie and Old Quil walked in, Bella woke up. I listened as she talked to the two adults.

"are you calmer now Isabella?" I asked tentatively. I heard her giggle and nod.

After letting me know to call him if anything came up that needed his signature Charlie left followed by Old Quil.

I fought back my arousal when she mentioned naming our children. I knew neither of us were ready for that yet. Kiba didn't help anything by sending mental pictures of exactly what he wanted to do to her.

"So naming our children already?" I asked huskily, I noticed the back of her neck going red, as she sputtered.

"Well in the future I meant! Not for at least a couple of years, but yeah I want at least two or three children." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I was thinking of having about three or four children myself. With our looks, and your fiestiness, they will be a force to be reckoned with." I said. Picturing said children with her.

"and there is no way I will use those funky obscure names that seem to be so in vogue!" She said and I can picture her eye roll.

"Ah so no to Axel, Spike, or Zinfandel?" I asked with a wince, honestly what are these women smoking when naming their children. Paul might be considered plain but it is normal. Kiba shuddered with disgust at the crappy names I said.

"definitely not! I prefer Isabella to those names!" Bella said. I reached over and grabbed the book I was reading to her.

She snuggled back into me as I read her the rest of the book. She was peacefully snoozing when the now expanded pack walked in. I noticed that Leah was holding hands with a blushing Embry, Sam looked upset about that.

"Alright now that there are seven of us, there will be shorted patrol shifts. Leah you work mainly morning shifts here right?" I asked her quietly.

"And after noons, I will work any patrol shift that doesn't put me with Sam." Leah volunteered with a glare at her ex. Embry pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I will work evening shifts." Jake said. I nodded to him. Everyone else was quiet.

"any other preferences?" I asked giving anyone else a chance to choose for themselves.

"alright I will work Evenings with Jake, Leah you will work with Embry and Quil for the After school shift, and Sam and Jared you have Morning shift." I said trying to work around school and work schedules.

"works for us." Quil said with a smile as he, Embry, Jake, and Leah left. I looked at the annoyed faces of Jared and Sam.

"got a problem?" I asked even though I knew what bothered them.

"Why did you let the newbies get the good shifts. And why didn't you put Leah with Sam?" Jared asked. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"As for the newbies as you put it, Leah has an important job as a Nurses Aide. Jake, Embry, and Quil have school. As for not putting Leah with Sam? I am not so cruel as to put her in a position where she has to constantly hear all the details of his life with Emily. Leah has already been through enough!" I said as Bella stirred in my arms.

"Paul is right Jared. Much as I hate it being constantly around me and hearing my thoughts on Emily is the last thing she needs. Besides she and Embry imprinted on each other." Sam said agreeing with me.

Bella woke up at this point. "Paul, Jared can you give me a few minutes alone with Sam?" Bella asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Bella nodded. After carefully getting up, and repositioning Bella back on the bed, I led Jared out of the room.

BPOV

After my Paul and Jared left I sighed. "Sam I am sorry I went off on you like that. I know you are a good man, but even good men make mistakes, and not telling Leah and the others was a big mistake." I said.

Sam smiled at me ruefully. "Don't be sorry about being honest, I never really wanted to be the leader. And the whole thing with Leah was the reason why I shouldn't have been Alpha. I am struggling with essentially being in love with two women. I didn't know why Leah wasn't chosen for me until she and Embry imprinted on each other." Sam said.

"I am not sure I can entirely forgive you Sam. I want to forgive you, I really do. It is still too soon, but now that I know what imprinting feels like. I am no longer angry at you or Emily, I want to be friends again one day." Leah said from the doorway I noticed she had a gift bag with her.

"Thank you, but don't rush yourself into forgiving me, I don't deserve it." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"I haven't forgiven you yet Sam, but I don't want to be a bitter old cat lady either. Baby steps and all that." Leah said with a tiny smile at her ex as she walked over and handed me the bag.

I opened it up and saw a tiny dream catcher, and a leather charm bracelet,with a wolf charm. "I made the dream catcher myself, and Seth made the leather bracelet, Jacob made the charm." I smiled at her as I put the bracelet on.

"Thank You Leah, normally I hate getting gifts, but home made gifts are different more personal." I said. Sam quietly left.

"yeah I know what you mean, you are the first friend I have had since Sam imprinted on my cousin. So I am sort of knew to this stuff." She said nervously as she sat down in the tiny chair.

"You are the first female friend I have had, although I guess I can count Angela Weber as one. So we will learn together, is Harry still mad at me?" I asked her. Leah let out a laugh.

"Well yes and no, see father and I were never really close so I wasn't surprised when he supported Sam and Emily over me. It is more the fact that you challenged him, he hates that. It really meant a lot to me to have someone stand up for me." Leah admitted the last part shyly.

"I think my Paul was always on your side, you have more supporters than you think. Most were probably to afraid or ashamed to admit it." I said then noticed Paul standing in the doorway, with a tray of lunch.

"Isabella is right Leah, I always was on your side but I couldn't go against Sam at the time. I tried at first and he Alpha ordered me not to interfere." Paul said before he set my plate down before he pulled Leah up and into a hug.

"Well I better get ready for my date with Embry, I can't believe I never noticed him before!" Leah said before she left. I shifted so Paul could take his normal spot behind me.

"wow you are a miracle worker." Paul said as he started feeding me my food. I raised an eye brow as I chewed my food.

"Why do you say that?" I asked before he fed me another bite. He winked at me.

"Because of you Leah is getting over the pain that Sam had put her through. We never thought that that would ever happen. We also never thought that shy Embry would ever get the girl he has been crushing on since we were children." Jacob said and I noticed that he was taller, and had broader muscles.

He walked in followed by Angela Weber and a petite Brunette that I vaguely recognized as being in some of my classes. Angela carried my school work and the Brunette who kept eyeing Jacob like he was a delicious steak was carrying a gift bag.

"I ran into these lovely ladies on the way up!" Jake said and I saw the way he kept looking at the brunette.

"Hi you probably don't remember but I am Jessica Hayes but please call me Jessie! I brought you a few crystals to help with your healing." Jessie said and pulled out a Quartz Crystal, an Amethyst, a Turquoise, and a Tigers Eye stone.

I smiled as I knew what they meant thanks to Renee's interest in Crystals. "Thank you Jessie." I said.

"I am glad you are alright! Everyone was talking about your accident." Angela said. Jessie stood awkwardly for a few minutes while I was finished being fed by my boyfriend.

"Well this was fun and all but I gotta go make sure dinner is ready for when my mom gets off work. Ange need a ride?" Jessie asked. Angela nodded as she waved bye to us and followed Jessie out of the room. I noticed the look Jake shot Jessie's back.

"Did you imprint Jake?" I asked curiously. Jake looked back at me with a smile.

"Yeah do you think she feels the same way?" Jake asked unsure.

"I don't know her well enough yet but I think she does based on the looks she was giving you." I said with an impish smile.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused. Paul chuckled sending shivers down my spine.

"She was looking at you like you were a tall glass of water and she was thirsty!" Paul explained.

Jake had a blush on his face as he processed this information. Jake didn't realize the kind of draw his body has on women now.

"Do you think she will want to go out with me?" Jake asked, at that moment Dr. Cullen came back in.

"Who will go out with you?" he asked eloquently. Jake and Paul tensed at his presence but otherwise didn't do or say anything.

"Jake here, has a crush on Jessica Hayes" I said in a teasing tone. Dr. Cullen nodded, and handed Jacob a piece of paper.

"That must be why she asked me to hand this to you." Dr. Cullen said he saw our confused faces.

"Jessica has psychic powers, greater even than Alice." Dr. Cullen explained as he worked around the two over protective shape shifters.

"That does explain the crystals." Paul said.

"yeah she is a good kid if not a lonely one." Dr. Cullen said with sadness in his tone.

"Why?" Jake asked curiously. I looked at him exasperated.

"Because she can see, and feel, and know things that others do not, she is looked down on or worse used for her abilities. So she obviously doesn't let many people get close to her." I explained what I can figure out.

"Well I better call her then." Jake said as he walked out into the hallway, followed by Dr. Cullen. I spent the next three hours working on my homework.

The next two days were the same way, I was glad when I was discharged from the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's Isabella

Part Five

BPOV

I don't know what I was expecting Paul's house to be like, I wasn't expecting this quaint one story house with freshly done paint. When Paul pulled up to the house I saw Leah and Embry step down from the porch and help me out of the truck. After they got me up to the porch and opened the door, I smiled at the spacious open floor plan house.

It had only one bedroom, that was opened and had the bed turned down. The living room was large and had one huge Dark Brown suede sectional couch, with matching love seat kiddy corner from it on the left, and two large recliners on the right, they were facing a 50 inch flat screen. The bathroom was large from what I could see, But the bedroom was larger than the one in my house and the bathroom there combined.

A beyond king sized bed dominated the room, with the bed turned down, I saw a wall mounted 30 inch flat screen with a DVD player. A huge Pine wood dresser dominated another wall. The whole house from what I have seen was done in soothing earth tones. Paul wheeled me over to the bed and helped me up into it, after adjusting my pillows so I was comfortable, he pulled the heavy comforter over me.

"I love your house it is so comfortable!" I couldn't help exclaiming to him as he handed me the remote for the TV.

"Well it will be your house too one day so I am glad you like it here. I am going to go to the store, anything in particular you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Anything is fine thank you." I said with a smile at him, he leaned down and kissed me gently on the mouth and pulled back before I could deepen the kiss.

"Alright Embry and Leah will be here to help you if you need anything, and Jake and Jessica should be here in a little bit. I will be back in an hour so behave yourself!" Paul said with a teasing smirk at me. I gave him a nonchalant shrug, I couldn't make guarantees that I wouldn't get in trouble.

"get out of here already mighty alpha! Bella will be safe with me!" Leah mocked with a wink to me over Paul's shoulder as she pulled him out.

I sighed as I was left alone momentarily, it was hard enough not jumping his bones in the hospital, but now that I lived with him it will be nearly impossible! I turned on the TV and found All My Children on. Even though I detest the Zendull pairing I still loved the show. Leah and Embry came in, Leah was carrying a glass of juice, with the pain medicine and antibiotics that I needed to take.

"Oooh AMC! I loved Kendall and Aidan as a pairing!" Leah said as she and crawled onto the bed on the other side of me.

"I know me too! Ugh McTavish is ruining this show!" I exclaimed. Embry just shook his head at us.

"I am going to go watch some sports before I loose my man card!" Embry said as he took my empty juice glass, and went out into the living room.

We waited til after the living room TV turned on before we let out giggles.

"So how are things with you and Embry going?" I asked the woman who was already my best friend.

"We are taking things slow, he is just so kind and patient with me. I enjoy even just sitting and talking with him. What about you, how are things with you and the Bad Boy?" Leah asked me. I smiled softly.

"he is just so sweet! I mean he likes taking care of me, and after always having to be the one taking care of others it is refreshing. Actually he has been behaving like a perfect gentleman." I said with a sigh as I thought about my man.

"Well he is definitely changing already. You are good for him, it doesn't hurt that our mates are hot as hell!" Leah exclaimed the last with a smirk.

"No it definitely doesn't hurt, God Leah I hit on him big time while under the full dose of Morphine!" I said as I burst out laughing remembering everyone's reaction to me being high. Leah had an interested look on her face at this.

"Oh this I got to hear!" Leah exclaimed. Jake and Jessie came into the room then.

"Oh yeah that was pretty awkward! She yelled at me for glaring at her Fuck toy!" Jake said with a smirk which had a depressed looking Jessie crack a smile.

"I said 'future fuck toy' but yeah it was embarrassing when the morphine wore off." I said and told the whole story to Leah and Jessie who burst into laughter.

"Wow! I wish I could have seen it!" Leah exclaimed wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

PPOV

I smirked as I walked into my home, hearing peals of laughter coming from my room, I went into my kitchen and put my groceries away. Embry was watching ESPN, I sat down next to him.

"So what are they gossiping about in there?" I asked as I took a handful of chips and munched on them.

"Oh Bella being under the full effects of Morphine! Is it really true you are her future fuck toy?" Embry asked with a wicked smirk.

I let out a bark of laughter, as I remembered how cute she was when she was demanding gratification.

Embry was the real one you should watch out for. He might act all sweet and innocent, but he is as dirty as the rest of us.

"Oh you know it! So anything happen while I was gone?" I asked Embry shook his head no.

Jake came out once the girls started talking about girl stuff. Jake sat down on Embry's other side, and I saw the tired look on his face.

"So how is Jessie handling her mom's death?" I asked.

Jessie's mom died the day we met her, she is now staying with Jake and his dad. Jake had let his worry and fear slip during our patrol's together. Jake sighed with a shake of his head.

"It is still too soon to really know, she is trying to hold it together, but I know it is hard for her to let her guard down. I am just trying to be there for her in case she needs me." Jake said.

"And I appreciate it Jake, more than you know it is just so hard for me to trust that this new happiness will last." Jessie said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen I guess to start dinner.

"Mac and Cheese good for you guys?" She called out.

"Of course Jess!" Jake called out to her.

"Jessie is an awesome cook, and she is actually making sure dad eats healthy." Jake said to our raised eyebrows.

"that is good, Leah is pretty good with cooking just don't ask her to bake anything." Embry said then yelped as Leah smacked the back of his head.

"Bella is taking a nap until dinner is ready." Leah said before heading into the kitchen.

Soon the mouth watering aroma of homemade Mac and Cheese wafted out to us. It was so hard to resist the urge to go out there and eat the food before it was even fully cooked. Jake just smirked at us.

"Told you my Jess was good!" Jake said pride clear in his voice.

Soon dinner was ready and I set Bella's plate in the microwave and ate my five plates worth of the yummy food. When I was done I got Bella's food out of the microwave and entered our room. Bella was already awake and waiting patiently for me to come feed her.

After I helped her get comfortable enough in the middle of the bed, I held a forkful of the really good food to Bella.

"mm this is delicious, Jessie is a damn good cook!" Bella said in appreciation of our pack sisters efforts.

"Yes she is. Did you girls have fun while I was gone?" I asked her with amusement, I already knew the answer I just wanted to hear her voice.

"Yeah, we discussed you guys, and then we were swapping recipe's. I am glad I moved here from Phoenix now, I was so alone down there and now I am not alone anymore. I have you to thank for it." She confessed looking me straight in the eyes.

After feeding her a few bites, I confessed something to her. "Isabella, if I hadn't distracted you, you would not have gotten hurt." Bella shook her head no.

"Paul it is not your fault, nor is it Tyler's, I firmly believe we were meant to be in that place, at that exact time. Besides who is to say I wouldn't have been hit if you were not there. So don't blame yourself anymore." she said.

She finished her food in silence after that.

"I will be back just going to bring these out to the kitchen." I said before placing a kiss on her head and headed out into the kitchen where Jessie was already getting the dishes done.

"Jess go sit with Bella, Jake and I will finish up." I said apparently Embry and Leah already left.

"Just trying to make myself useful around here." Jessie said sheepishly as she surrendered the dish rag to me. She eeped when Jake hugged her from behind.

"Just go relax with Bella, you already do enough just by being you." Jake whispered in her ears, though with my wolf hearing I heard it clearly. Jessie shivered before he let her go and she went into my bedroom.

JePOV

I felt my heart rate excelerate when my mate let me out of his arms. Already with him around the pain of losing my mom is fading. I know I should feel bad about that, but I know she is in a better place and that is all that matters to me. I walked in and saw a smiling Bella.

"That was really good food Jess, you should open up a restaurant someday." Bella said and I smiled at that.

I have actually saw in the future that Bella, Leah, and I opened up our own Restaurant. I don't know if it was successful, my powers don't work that way.

"Well I did have a vision that you, Leah, and I opened up a restaurant together." I said as I sat down beside her on the bed.

"So how is Jake treating you?" Bella asked. I smiled softly as I thought of him.

"He is being so good to me! No one has ever really treated me like I was special before, so this is all brand new for me." I said to my new friend. Bella giggled at that.

"The fact that they are smokin hot doesn't hurt either! Man I always want to jump Paul! And I only met him three days ago." Bella confided in me with a wink.

"Well Jake we know why they like us around! It is because we are so hot!" Paul said with a mock sigh.

"Well that and you are good for opening up jars." I said with a smirk at my mate.

"Jess lets get home before dad tries to cook again!" Jake said with a shudder.

"alright! I will bring breakfast by tomorrow before Emily brings her boring muffins." I said making a face. Emily is nice enough but she ONLY makes the same damn muffins. At least these last two days she has.

I got up after hugging Bella goodbye and hugging Paul, Jake and I left.

"You don't think much of Emily and Kim?" Jake asked as we started our trek back home.

"They are nice but they let their mates walk all over them, look at the whole Leah mess." I said trying to find the right words to not sound mean or condescending.

"I know, I feel the same, don't take this the wrong way but I don't want you to be all meek and submissive. If I am being an ass tell me, I also want to rotate cooking and cleaning duties with you. I love that you are trying to be the perfect housewife but I don't want you to feel obligated to do it." Jake said.

"Thanks, I do love cooking but I don't mind alternating." I said soon our home came into view.

The smell of pizza hit our noses and I growled and marched up to the sheepish looking Billy Black. He had a piece of pie halfway to his mouth. I folded my arms and tapped my foot menacingly.

"William John Black! What do you have to say for yourself!" I snapped, he gulped and looked behind me.

"You are looking beautiful?" he asked with a grin. I shook my head with a sigh.

"I leave you alone for a couple hours and you get into mischief!" I said as I sat next to him on the couch.

It was virtually impossible to stay mad at the Black men.

"Alright you may finish your pizza, but you are eating fruit for desert!" I said as he chuckled and finished his food.

I felt the couch next to me dip as Jake's massive frame sat down next to me. He handed me a can of Coke and we watched the reruns of Family Matters.

PPOV

I grabbed 'The Sea of Monsters' and climbed in beside her in our bed. I know the Gentlemanly thing would be to sleep on the couch. But I am not such a fool, this was the perfect opportunity to get her used to sleeping with me.

'you just want to hold her in our arms' Kiba said speaking up for the first time all day.

'and you don't?' I asked he was just as whipped as I was when it comes to her.

He didn't say anything to that, so I adjusted her so that she was comfortable with her head on my chest. I began to read to her, knowing that my voice will soothe her to sleep. Sure enough, I was half way through the book before I heard her breathing even out.

I fell asleep soon after she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's Isabella

AN: Before people start forming Lynch mobs, I am not trying to villify Sam, or justify abuse of any sorts. Just thought I should let people know before they start reading.

Part Six

JePOV

I lay wide awake as I wondered if I was being to defensively critical of Emily and Kim. I didn't know them at all and really shouldn't judge them. I decided to give them a chance, so I will call Emily in the morning.

I woke up after a couple hours of rest and noticed it was 5:30. Deciding not to bother trying to go back to sleep I got up and got dressed, before heading out into the kitchen and grabbing the cordless.

Emily answered on the first ring.

"Hey Emily, this is Jessie." I said in greeting.

"What's up hun?" She asked in concern. I chuckled at that.

"Nothing just wanted to call and chat with you." I replied honestly as I went and sat down on the couch.

"Wow most people only call for Sam or if they want something." Emily said shocked and I can detect a little happiness that someone wanted to talk to her.

My resolve to get to know her strengthened, it seemed she was just as lonely as me at times.

"Well shame on them, I also wanted to see if you would want to split cooking duties?" I asked. I pulled the phone away at the loud "yes!" that reverberated down the line.

"Thank you so much! I am so tired of everyone expecting me to do all the damn cooking!" Emily exclaimed.

"They should cook their own damn meals!" I commiserated with my new friend.

"Since I have school during the week, you can cook then and I will take over on the weekends. Is that alright with you?" I asked her.

"That is fine! It is worse on the weekends. And we switch off with Bella, me, and you doing every third day during the summer." Emily agreed.

I felt the couch dip as Jake sat next to me.

"Since it is Saturday I will cook the meals, why don't you come over to Paul's with me and hang out with us?" I asked as I wondered why her and Kim didn't show up yesterday. Emily sighed resignedly.

"Are you sure I would be welcomed with Leah around?" She asked.

"Well you and her are part of the pack, and it will not do for the pack to be divided. You need friends and sisters as much as the rest of us. Things will never get resolved if you keep avoiding places and people just because you are afraid of hurting Leah." I answered wisely.

Jake took the phone from me.

"Just meet up at my house and we will walk over together. Jessie is right it does not do for the pack to be divided." Jake said but instead of Emily replying he was talking to Sam.

"I don't want her to be anywhere that would cause Leah.." Sam started his spiel, only to be interrupted by Jake.

"Leah is not your concern anymore! She is Embry's imprint, so his concern now. You are hurting your imprint more by keeping her isolated. Now she is coming over to my house and she is going to have fun." Jake replied using his powers as Beta of the pack.

"Fine!" Sam snapped before Jake was talking to Emily again.

"Thank you, I will be over in an hour." Emily said in a grateful voice as she hung up the phone.

Jake hung up before looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I felt really bad about judging her before getting to know her, so I decided I would try and get to know her. I am glad I did, she really needs friends." I said somewhat defensively.

"And you want to try and heal the rift between Sam/Leah/Emily." Jake finished knowingly with a little smile.

"I guess I just like to help others. Well we should get changed." I said as I stood up and headed into my room.

LPOV

I woke up to the lovely sound of my parents arguing as usual of late. I groaned as I reluctantly climbed out of my bed. I hate mornings, and lately I am beginning to hate my parents bickering. Before the Cullen's moved back we were all happier. Back then I was sure I was going to be with Sam forever.

But then he went missing for a month, and when he came back he was a changed man. I had a bad feeling things were going to end for us. Looking back now I honestly wish he had just broke up with me then and there. Instead we tried to make it work, but he would disappear at odd hours and not be able to tell me where he was and what he was up to.

Emily who was the only one who understood me outside of my brother Seth. I confided in her my fears of Sam cheating on me, she came down to visit me, when Sam saw her he left me for her. My world shattered then, my dad instead of supporting me like he used to. Took Sam's side, mom try's not to take sides, but I can see it is tearing her apart.

Seth has been my rock through out all of this. He holds me when I cry, and soothes me when my nightmares get to be too much. He is only thirteen he shouldn't have to be the one to hold me together.

I got up and dressed in my faded jeans and white T-shirt. I was going over to Paul's in a bit to help with my new friend. I knocked on Seth's door as I was making my way to the kitchen. Seth opened the door and I began to take in the yet unnoticeable changes in him. He was two inches taller than yesterday and was beginning to eat more than normal.

"Leah!" he greeted as he pulled me into his arms for our normal morning hug.

"Sethy, want to hang out with me at Paul's today?" I asked with a smile.

I know most people wouldn't want there younger brother tagging along. But I never minded it. Seth was my Best Friend as well as younger brother.

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked his voice still had that high pitch common to all boys entering puberty.

"Get dressed then! We will eat breakfast there." I said as he released me.

I went into the kitchen and ignored Harry altogether. I kissed mom on her cheek as I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and poured myself a glass of juice.

"Seth is going to hang out with me today mom." I told her. Harry grunted as he returned to his paper.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Seth greeted as he bounced into the room like a little puppy. He copied me and grabbed a glass and some juice.

"Don't you spend too much time together?" Harry cracked his voice showing exactly what he thought of our bond.

"I don't think we do Harry. In fact I am planning on moving out as soon as I find a place." I said as I finished my juice and rinsed my glass in the sink.

"No you are not!" Harry exploded.

"Like you even care dad!" Seth sneered, causing us all to look at him in shock.

"Do not speak to me that way!" Harry snapped.

"Then stop treating my sister like shit!" Seth snapped as he chugged his juice down and grabbed my hand and we left our now bickering parents.

"What is happening to me Leah? I have never snapped like that before?" Seth said and I heard the fear in his voice.

"Seth you remember the old legends of us being descended from wolves?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"They're true aren't they?" he asked with trepidation.

"Yeah they are, I found out about them three days ago. I am one now too." I said as he nodded and I let him go as I sensed Jake, Jessie, Emily, Kim and Embry come up.

I scented salty tears in the air and approached Emily who had her head down. This close I could also see the way she was favoring her right arm. I might have been mad at her, but nobody hurts my cousin and gets away with it.

"Em? Whats wrong?" I asked as soothingly as I could, making her cry harder.

"That bastard Sam was refusing to let her come with us! Even after he said she could go!" Jessie hissed out like a fierce momma cat.

"Kim, Jessie get her to Forks General now!" I snapped at the girls who nodded as they led my sobbing cousin away.

"Sethy go with Jake to Paul's and watch after Bella for me." I said as I felt a very cold rage fill me.

"Alright what will you do?" Jake asked though he had a hunch he knew.

"I am going to but a stop to his bull shit once and for all! Embry will come with me to make sure I don't kill the bastard!" I said as I ran off at near phase speeds to Sam's house.

"I am surprised you are this pissed, considering Emily hurt you as much as he did." Embry said.

"She is still my cousin! And a fellow woman, a sister of the largest pack in the world. He crossed the line when he hurt her!" I said as I came up to his house I heard Jared arguing with Sam.

"You are a real son of a bitch you know that!" I snapped as I stormed into the now destroyed living room.

Jared was struggling with holding Sam back. I was having a hard time trying to stop myself from kicking the shit out of him.

"So what's it to you!" Sam snarled and I could tell that his wolf is close to the surface.

"Lets take this outside shall we?" I growled out as I felt my own wolf coming to the surface.

"Jared and I will clean this place up." Embry said as I shoved my ex towards the back door.

We both phased when we went outside. I was assaulted with the images of what happened this morning as well as the last year between him and Emily.

I growled and lunged at him as anger like never before at Emily's treatment flared through me. For the next two hours we clashed and fought tearing into each other with claws and fangs until finally I made his wolf submit to mine.

He was forcibly phased back as he had fallen unconscious from blood loss. I phased back and panted as my body was bleeding heavily. While I felt a little vindicated at getting my revenge on him, it was bittersweet as he had hurt my cousin worse than he ever hurt me.

Paul tossed me a T-Shirt and a pair of jeans, as Embry led me into the cleaned up house and began tending to my gashes.

"Does anyone know how Emily is?" I asked as I looked between the three men.

"She has a fractured arm, and is being released into Billy's care. She refused to file a police report, so there won't be fall out from the police." Embry said.

"How did he change so much? He never used to be abusive either mentally, verbally, or physically." I asked, as the anger from before fizzled out and fear settled in.

"Honestly we don't know either, I always thought it was weird the way he kept her confined to the house like he did." Jared said and I could see that he was as bothered by Sam's change as I was.

"Jared go check on Sam, Embry and I will take Leah back to mine." Paul said.

PPOV

_**'how dare he treat a woman that way'**_ Kiba snarled when Jake and Seth ran over.

"Sam hurt Emily and Leah ran over after having the girls take her to the hospital." Jake said.

I noticed that Seth seemed to be starting to change.

"Seth, Jake stay with Bella." I said as I ran out the door.

I was afraid that Leah would wind up getting hurt or killed fighting Sam. Leah is a fighter, but Sam has the height and weight advantage. I ran into the house and saw Embry and Jared righting the living room.

We heard the feral howls and growls as a vicious fight was taking place outside. I helped them finish quickly and when we were done we watched from the safety of the back windows as the smaller Sandy wolf fiercely fought and battled the larger black wolf.

It was pretty evenly fought, until finally the female wolf made the male wolf submit to her. Sam phased back unconscious, I went to the room where Emily's scent was strongest. It came from the spare bedroom, I filed that away to ponder later. After I got her some of Emily's clothes I watched in silence as Leah's anger faded and fear replaced it.

After Leah got the update I decided to send Jared out back and check on Sam. I was two angry to do it at the moment. I decided to get Leah back to my place so she could unwind with my Isabella.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Leah as her, Embry, and I headed back to my cabin.

"Right now really sick inside, I saw in his head what he did to my cousin. Its like he was torn inside, the wolf wanted her, but the man wanted me." Leah answered slowly as tears were coursing down her cheeks.

Embry pulled her in his arms and held her tightly as she shook with her sobs. He nodded to me saying he had her and I ran back to my Isabella. I noticed my driveway was packed with the cars from the council.

I walked in and heard Jessie and Kim in the kitchen cooking up a storm. I heard Emily in my room crying hysterically being comforted by my mate. Jake, Quil and Seth were glaring at Harry, Billy was in a discussion with Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater.

"I assume Sam will face punishment by the council?" I asked though I figured it wasn't really likely.

"What he does with his imprint is his business." Harry said.

"From what I heard Sam abused his powers, and abused an innocent. Sounds to me like punishment is in order." Billy said as he rolled over beside me.

"Young Billy is right, by all rights he should be kicked out of the pack, if not the tribe. But in respect of young Emily's wishes he will remain in the pack. He will need to make reparations to those he hurt." Old Quil said.

"Where is Leah?" Seth asked as he continued to glare at his father.

"Right here Sethy." Leah answered with a subdued voice.

I saw her head into the room and join in comforting Emily.

"Emily will not be going back to him." I said firmly. I will not let another person suffer the way mom and me did.

"Agreed she will stay with us for as long a she wants." Billy said with a glare at Harry who glared right back.

"Well that is all we were needed here for, lets let the young ones have their time together" Old Quil said as he, Billy, Sue and Harry left.

"Seth you know that the legends are true right?" I asked, he nodded.

Jake, Quil, Embry, and I spent the time until dinner was ready explaining to him what he can expect in the coming months.

BPOV

I was watching TV when I overheard Jake and another, younger voice come in and say something has happened to Emily. I was concerned when I heard Leah went to confront Sam. Jake and a thirteen year old kid came in.

"Bella Swan meet Seth Clearwater." Jake said in a false cheerful voice that didn't have me fooled for a second.

"What is going on?" I asked in clipped tones. Seth and Jake then took turns explaining what they knew.

I felt a little sick inside for Emily and Leah. Two hours later Quil came over helping Billy in, followed by Emily, who had an arm in a sling, and Jessie and Kim who led Emily in.

"It will be ok sweetie, keep Bella company alright?" Jessie asked gently.

I opened up my arms to the crying woman who went into them willingly, I let her cry her heart out. I just gently ran my hands up and down her back. I ignored everyone out there as I continued to try and soothe her.

I didn't notice Leah come in until she sat beside Emily.

"Em, I just want you to know that I am here for you ok?" Leah asked gently.

Emily switched from clinging to me to clinging to Leah, who though surprised, started saying soothing words. I smiled at that pretty soon both girls were out like a light and lying next to me. I gritted my teeth as I scooted from the middle, to the other side.

A couple hours later Paul, and Embry came in. I gently woke them up and they sat up. Embry and Paul led them into the living room. Paul then came back with a plate of Spaghetti.

"Is it always this eventful?" I asked as he set the plate down and readjusted me so that I was back in the middle.

"Not normally." Paul answered and I could feel the restrained bitterness in him.

"What will be done with Sam now?" I asked as I dutifully ate the food he held to my lips.

"He has to make reparations to Emily and Leah. Emily will stay with Billy for a bit." Paul said as he held another bite to my lips.

"Why did he hurt Emily? I mean she is his imprint, and yet he treats her as a substitute at best and a servant at worst." Paul asked and I continued to eat in silence as I thought on that.

"My best guess is that he was fighting the wolf. The imprint thing is mainly for the wolves, and not necessarily the man. Sam was dating Leah when he imprinted right?" I asked.

"But that doesn't explain why I am happy with my Kim?" Jared asked startling us.

"But you weren't seriously involved with anyone at the time right?" I asked and the wolves all had a dawning expression on their face.

"Since he was engaged to me, he wanted me but the wolf wanted her. And so he kept fighting it and eventually it nearly destroyed him." Leah said and I noticed she had red rimmed eyes.

"Where's Emily?" I asked.

"Jessie is taking her home to my place. What will we do about Sam though?" Jake said then asked.

"Nothing, it is up to him to get help. Right now he is sick, and as literally torn in two as he can be. Just like it is her decision to take him back if she wants. All we can do now is support her." I said as I finished my food.

"How is Sam?" Leah asked Jared.

"Still unconscious, the spirits of our ancestors are with him right now, I just brought him up to his bed and left him there." Jared said then walked out followed by everyone else, including Paul as he picked up my dirty dishes.

Soon it was just Leah, Embry, Paul and myself. After Leah helped me bathe, use the facilities, and other embarrassing but necessary needs, she and Embry left. Paul smirked at my embarrassed face as he walked in with a huge bowl of Vanilla Bean Ice Cream.

"I love you!" I exclaimed as He got himself in beside me and adjusted me so I was leaning into him.

"All I have to do is get you ice cream to get those three little words? I knew it!" Paul said with a chuckle as he fed us ice cream while we watched a movie on TV.

I couldn't honestly tell you what the movie was about because I was nestled in my mates arms being treated like a queen. He set the empty bowl aside when we were finished. The steady beat of his heart combined with his body heat made me fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul's Isabella

AN: This first part will be about Sam's experience in his head from where we left him last chapter.

Part Seven

Sam was unaware of the brewing shit storm going on. Currently he was fighting his inner wolf for survival. Sam never wanted Emily, ever since they were little Sam always had eyes only for Leah. When he had phased and was gone for two months he was worried only for Leah. When he was told about imprinting he had hoped and prayed that Leah was his destined mate.

But the wolf didn't imprint on her, even said that something else was planned for her. He hoped that since he didn't imprint on his Lee Lee, that he wasn't supposed to imprint. That hope was dashed as soon as he laid eyes on Emily Young the first time. His wolf started sprouting poetry about how brown her eyes were, etc. etc..

Admittedly he should have accepted Emily, she was pretty and sweet, but he didn't want her. He and Emily fought constantly over what they were doing to Leah. And she did try and push for the friendship/brotherly/sisterly part of the bond, but the wolf was having none of it and one day he was so angry and lost control and phased too close and she got badly hurt.

Sam and the wolf agreed to a compromise as they were waiting in the hospital waiting room for several hours. The compromise was that he would let Emily stay with him in his spare room, and the wolf wouldn't push for the romance aspect of it. Leah at that point wanted nothing to do with him since Emily came and he had to leave Leah for her.

For at least a year it was peaceful in his house, he and Emily agreed that she should stay to the house for the foreseeable future. Since money was always tight when they used to cook large meals for he, Paul, and Jared she started cooking mainly muffins for the pack.

Kim was the only girlfriend she had around to talk to, but since both girls were shy they didn't really talk much. Change came when Paul imprinted on the Police Chief's daughter. She soon proved to be the catalyst for change his wolf was waiting for. The wolf always kept mum for what that change was.

"Finally I will be able to claim what is mine!" The intangible wolf snarled with his teeth bared, his body preparing to pounce.

He readied himself as he stopped his mental ramblings, he will not give up control without a damn good fight. He gave up so much already to this damn wolf, he will not give up his choice in mate as well.

"I will never let you force me into accepting her!" Sam snarled as he and the wolf began clashing.

It was man versus beast for control of the body, neither one could co exist as they had in the past. Neither one was gaining the advantage, both were skilled fighters, both wanted different women. Neither one wanted to lose, after two hours of constant clashing both intangible beings merged again. Only instead of being separate entities, both merged as much as was possible.

"I will now grovel to Emily my mate, and to my pack brothers and sisters tomorrow." Sam said.

Sam was now taller and broader, his voice had deepened further. Neither Sam the man, or Sam the wolf existed anymore, Sam the true Beta of the pack had taken his place. Sam got off from his spot on the bed and headed downstairs where he prepared himself a large helping of food.

With Emily

After a while she finally stopped crying about the state her life was in and started reflecting on what led her to this point. Leah her cousin and best friend, had called her after Sam came back from being missing for two months. But things weren't the same with Leah and Sam, and Sam would be gone for long periods of time without being able to tell her. Leah was afraid that Sam was cheating on her.

Looking back now she wished she had staid away for Leah's sake, and her own. she hated the pain they put Leah through, she tried fighting the imprint so much that she nearly died when the wolf phased to close to her. After that Sam and her compromised with the wolf, she would move in and they would pretend to be happy when those old farts came over.

they agreed for a while that she would stay closer to the house, so that Leah wouldn't have to constantly see the woman who took her man from her. But then after a year Paul phased on Bella Swan, and that event sparked a catalyst that had Leah, Embry, Jake, and Quil phasing. Leah now had Embry who seemed to make her happy, and she was glad for her. Jake had imprinted on a girl who had the sight as her grandma used to say.

Jessie came in at that moment and sat down next to Emily and handed her a cup of hot tea. Emily sat up and slowly drank the comforting tea.

"Sam has woken up and will be here for you tomorrow, he has finally merged with his wolf, it is up to you whether you take him back ok?" Jessie asked and Emily looked at her confused.

"What will happen if I refuse him?" Emily asked and Jessie shook her head.

"Nope not telling! Just follow your heart and instincts, don't worry about how this will affect Leah. She will be fine now, drink your tea and then go to sleep!" Jessie said then got up and left the room.

JePOV

I was sharing the room with my Jake for now, I was really nervous. I walked in the room and saw him reading the third Percy Jackson book. I climbed in beside him and cuddled up into his warm, comfortable arms.

Jake marked his spot and set the book on the floor, before turning off his light. The bed was so small I was practically laying on top of him. Jake took to running his right hand up and down my back.

"So you saw the change in the dynamics I felt?" Jake asked softly. I smiled softly as I considered whether or not to tell him what I saw...nope not telling.

"yes but I am not telling, all I will say is that he changed for the better. He and his wolf are as fully merged as it is possible to be. That is all I am saying, knowing to much about the future is dangerous." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

JPOV

My wolf was on alert the second he sensed the change in the pack dynamics. I knew Jessie saw the change as I heard the accelerated heart beat as she was preparing tea for Emily. My mate was such a motherly creature at times.

_**'that is not why she was chosen for us!' **_Wolfie purred salivating at the thought of sleeping next to our mate. I admit that I find her very attractive but she just lost her mom four days ago, and she is worried over whether or not her sister will come back and try for custody of her.

_**'is that ALL you think about?'**_ I asked I was only fifteen not even at the age of consent. Not that that stopped other kids my age. But I was always raised to take sex seriously, I did not want to be a father while I was just a kid myself.

_**'so what just happened?'**_ I asked to distract my horny half. I did not want Jessie to think that I was just after her for sex.

_**'Joshua Uley's pup merged with his wolf as much as possible and took his place as the true Beta of this pack. We may have to ascend to the Alpha position soon, the change has already begun.' **_Wolfie answered, I could tell he didn't want to ascend yet, as much as I didn't.

I picked up the book I was reading when I heard Jessie go in and talk with Emily for a bit. It can be annoying having a mate who can see the future but won't tell you anything, unless the future is really bad then she will tell only the bare minimum.

After Jessie came in and climbed on the twin bed in my tiny room, I marked my spot and turned off the light. After she fell asleep I stayed awake for a little bit just enjoying having my mate in my arms where I could keep her safe. I know most people would say she was plain, and not very attractive. But I loved her for her quick wit, fierce temper, and nurturing personality that she only shows to those that can see past her gift.

"stop staring!" she mumbled into my chest, her breath rustling the sensitive hairs on my chest. My wolf was itching to get out and claim her already.

"Sorry you are just so beautiful to me." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

PPOV

I was just about to fall asleep with my Isabella curled up into me as much as her injuries let her, when I felt the shift in dynamics the most. Sam finally merged with his wolf as much as possible. Kiba was oddly alert, normally when we were with our Isabella, he keeps sending the images of what he wanted to do with her. So this must be very important then.

_**'What does this mean for all of us?'**_ I asked Kiba.

Instead of answering Kiba sent his memories of past packs, whenever the true Beta ascends, the true Alpha will follow. But this usually happens when either a shifter was fighting his inner animal, or when there is trouble on the horizon. I just hoped Jake was ready to ascend soon, I didn't want to be the Alpha permanently.

"What is going on?" Isabella mumbled sleepily as she looked up at me.

She listened carefully as I explained to her what was going on. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she processed the information.

"I think it could be both possibilities, my dad was telling me the day of my accident about the animal attack on the security guard at the mill. It was possibly a nomad coven of vampires, you should talk to Dr. Cullen about what he knows." She said.

I sighed, I really did not want to interact with my mortal enemies, but she had a point. The Cullens might have more insight into what is going on. My mate truly was clever as well as beautiful.

"Alright I will call him tomorrow after I go check on Sam. But for now I want to sleep with my beautiful mate." I said, and smirked at the blush that appeared on her face.

She will just have to get used to my compliments, as I do not plan on refraining from telling her how I feel about her for the foreseeable future. She finally smiled sweetly at me before falling asleep. I followed her soon after.

The next morning Isabella had a determined look on her face as I fed her breakfast. I had a feeling she wanted to come with me, and normally I would say no immediately, but I know she needs to move around some to avoid getting Bedsores. After she finished I put the plate in the sink and went back in the room and picked out her outfit for today.

"I know you were going to argue your way into coming with me. I am only allowing this because I know you need to move around to avoid bedsores." I said as I helped Bella into her chair and to the bathroom, where I helped bathe her.

I was actually a gentlemen and kept my touch perfunctory, even though inside Kiba was ecstatic at being able to touch her lovely, bare skin. Bella was blushing a Rosy hue by the time I was done washing and dressing her. I heard the phone ring as I was wheeling her into the living room. I had a feeling it was Jessie, she would be able to see the change and what it could mean for us all.

"Hello Jessie, I take it you saw the change occur?" I asked with a respectful tone.

"Sam is at Billy's he and Emily are talking, the meals are at Jake's today, bring my Co Alpha Female will you please?" Jessie said and I could hear the happiness in her tone.

"Alright we will be right over. How is Sam is he upset over what happened?" I asked, Sam was one of my Best Friends even if I didn't always show it, I loved him like a brother.

"Paul, all I can say was that the events of yesterday were bound to happen, Sam knows this now too. And no he isn't upset, he and Leah are actually hashing everything out right now. OH! And I talked to Carlisle he will meet us at the Diner in Forks tomorrow after Jake and I get out of School." Jessie said.

"Alright thank you for setting that up, Jake isn't to happy with the meeting is he?" I asked even though I knew the answer, we wolves were possessive, overprotective bastards when it comes to our mates.

"Nope! But he knows he can't stop me! Just like you won't stop Bella from going, you wolves may think you are in control but we women have tricks up our sleeves!" Jessie said in an impish tone that reminds me of a mischievous kitten.

"Alright be there in a few minutes Kitten." I said using the pet name that suits her, before hanging up.

Bella just looked at me amused, I got her bundled up before I wheeled her chair down the ramp I had installed outside.

"Jessie is like a kitten isn't she?" Bella asked as I wheeled her outside.

Bella inhaled the fresh air with a small smile, it seems that I will be taking her for walks outside more often. Kiba was happy that our mate loves being outside. I was also surprised that she wasn't upset at me giving another girl a nick name.

"yeah she is mischievous and feisty like one. You don't mind me giving other girls nicknames?" I asked her.

"Honestly, no I don't mind, I know that you aren't interested in her in any romantic way. I may be your imprint but I am not your owner or mistress! Just like you don't own me." Bella answered my question.

She was right, I am with her because I honestly love her. I don't feel like I am forced in any way. Sam's imprint is the only one that looked forced, because he fought it so much. The whole pack was there as well as the girl I recognized as Angela Weber. I guess Quil imprinted on her recently, Angela came over and bent down and hugged her.

"How are you Bella?" Angela asked her.

BPOV

"Well I am treated like a queen so I have no complaints!" I said to the only female friend outside of Jessie now that I had in Forks High.

I noticed the looks Ange and Quil was sending each other. I turned to my new found cousin, and the rest of the pack, my extended family. Sam sent me an apologetic look, he looked like he was nervous being around the people he hurt. I turned to Jessie who was the cook for today.

"Hey Jessie, can you call for me when lunch is over? I need to talk with Sam." I said as I motioned Sam forward.

"No problem." Jessie said as she sent me a knowing look. Paul looked like he didn't want me left alone around Sam.

"Come Sam I want to spend more time outside." I said as I patted my mate's hand.

"Go ahead Sam, but I am keeping an ear out just in case." Paul said.

Sam wheeled me outside and we stopped at the far edge of the Black's property. Sam looked nervous being around me, but I was not having any of it.

"How are you Sam? Have you and the wolf finally merged?" I asked.

He looked at me in surprise, I was surprised myself, I don't know how I know certain things. I just know that Jessie and I were the Den Mother's so to speak. Sam sighed and I listened as he told me about his life these last two years, and about what happened last night.

"I am glad you no longer are at war with yourself, now all three of you can truly heal." I said with a smile as I reached up and patted his hand.

"Do you think Emily will forgive me? Leah has already given me her blessing provided I don't hurt Emily anymore." Sam rambled.

"That is up to her, without meaning to you nearly killed her self confidence. Just give her a little bit of time to herself." I said as I wheeled myself to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight****  
****BPOV****  
****I couldn't help the blush that suffused my entire body as Paul washed me gently. I still felt tingles of desire at the intimate touch, even though he kept his touch professional. He was getting me ready for our meeting with The Cullens. It reminded me that my stay here would only be brief.******

**"****What has you frowning Isabella?" Paul asked as he gently lifted me up and onto the toilet seat.******

**He drained the tub and gently began drying me off starting with my broken leg. I bit my lip as I tried to form words for my worries.******

**"****I was just remembering that I will only be here until my dad comes back." I muttered sheepishly.******

**Paul finished drying me off before he began dressing me.******

**"****You don't want to go back to your house?" Paul asked me.******

**"****It's not even handicapped accessible. I know I am only in this chair for what could be six month's but where will I sleep there?" I asked him.******

**His cell phone rang just then and he put it on speaker phone as he answered.****  
****"****What's up Charlie?" Paul asked.******

**"****Hi dad." I said when I learned it was Charlie.******

**"****I just remembered my house is not handicapped accessible, I talked to Sam and I am having the whole house renovated. Paul is it alright if Bella stays with you until it is finished being renovated?" dad asked and if he was here I would have kissed him.******

**"****Isabella and I were just talking about that. I will speak with him to see if I am on the project. Of course she can stay with me, the pack and their mates are constantly around so we are never strictly alone." Paul said. Charlie chuckled at that.******

**"****Yeah Billy told me about that, and about Jake's girlfriend taking charge of his diet." Charlie said.******

**"****Jess is an amazing cook! Where will you be staying?" I asked in amusement.******

**"****At Harry and Sue's, Leah is apparently moving in with Embry her new boyfriend. You guys have more drama than General Hospital!" Charlie said in amusement.******

**"****Didn't know you watched Soaps dad?" I asked Soaps were not typically a man thing.******

**"****My mom got me hooked on them as a kid, back in the golden days of Soaps. It was how I landed your mother. How are you Bells?" dad asked******

**"****Alright, Paul is actually very attentive and gentle with me. I am definitely keeping him around!" I gushed and grinned up at my mate.******

**"****Alright just thought I would call and check in with you. Love you Bells" Dad said.******

**"****Love you too dad." I said and then we hung up.******

**"****Well that clears that up, lets get you in your chair." Paul said as he gently lifted me up and put me in my chair.******

**He handed his cell phone to me and wheeled me out to the living room. After he bundled me up I texted Jessie letting her know we were on our way.******

**"****You are the Luke to my Laura." I said as we were on our way.******

**"****you don't have a Scott Baldwin you are married to do you?" Paul asked with a chuckle. I guess he was Soap Savvy.******

**"****Well there probably would have been Edward, but you already destroyed him." I answered.******

**I might not have liked Edward yet, but he was interesting, so I would have tried to figure him out.******

**"****Nah he was more of a Cassadine, I see us more as Lila and Edward Quartermaine myself." He said.******

**We engaged in witty banter as we made our way into Forks, and over to the diner. I steeled myself for the gawking of my peers as Paul parked his vehicle, got my chair out, opened my door, unbuckled my seatbelt and got me into the chair.******

**As Paul wheeled me in, Lauren came up to us with a sneer on her face followed by an apologetic Jessica. Mike, Ben, Eric, and Tyler just watched with pitying looks on their faces. I glared at them, I do not need pity.******

**"****Wow of all the ways to trap a guy this one takes the cake!" Lauren sneered.******

**I refused to feel sorry for myself, I shook my head no as I saw Sam and Jake start to get up from their seats. Jessie and Emily just nodded to me. The Cullens tensed, apparently not sure if I needed their help.******

**"****Jealous?" I asked in a sugary sweet tone. Jessica went back to the other three boys.******

**"****Of you? Please!" Lauren sneered but I could see it in her eyes that she was jealous of me.******

**"****You are Jealous and I know why shall I enlighten you?" I asked with steel in my tone, I patted my mate's hand and he went and joined his brothers.******

**"****Go ahead!" She said in a would be confident tone.******

**"****Because for some reason I am more popular than you are, and the funny thing is I don't even try. I hate having attention given to me. As for having to trap a guy, why don't you ask Paul if he feels trapped." I said feeling confident. I can see the respect that replaced the pity in all the people of the diner's faces.******

**"****No I don't feel trapped!" Paul called from his seat.******

**"****Well if that is all I have a man to get back to, unlike you apparently. Ta!" I called as I proudly wheeled myself over to the table.******

**I smirked as I heard her shriek before she left the diner. Cora came up to us.******

**"****How are you feeling dear?" she asked. I thought for a moment, I haven't really dwelt on my injuries. But honestly I felt pretty good, I haven't felt like I have been in too much pain.******

**"****I haven't really dwelt on what happened. But honestly I don't feel that much pain, I figure it could have been worse, I could be dead or paralyzed. I don't blame anyone for the accident, I could blame Paul for distracting me, I could blame Tyler for driving too fast for the conditions. But I don't because it could have been anyone in that parking lot. So don't pity me, because I am not a victim." I said.******

**"****I am glad you are OK hun, so what will it be?" She asked and we all ordered the specials.******

**After Cora went to put our orders in, I ignored the people who were still staring at me as my mind focused on the business at hand.******

**"****So know anything about the so called animal attacks occurring?" I asked.******

**"****I can't get a clear look in on them but so far there are three nomads. That is all I can see!" Alice said frustrated.******

**"****Those three are working on orders from people higher up. Other than that I do not know." Jessie said.******

**"****Are there any ruling clans?" Jake and Sam asked.******

**"****There are a few, but most are small time, the only one I can think of that would do this is The Volturi." Carlisle said.******

**We spent the next twenty minutes going over what we all figured out would happen now. The Cullen's agreed to Patrol their side of the treaty line, and the wolves would patrol ours. Dinner came and we ate in silence.******

**"****I want to make an appointment next week to see how you are progressing." Carlisle said as they got up and left leaving money for their half of the meal.******

**"****So what have you and my dad discussed as far as renovations?" I asked as I finished my spinach salad.******

**"****pretty much enlarging the hallways, putting in a new bedroom and bathroom downstairs for you. And all the necessary repairs that he just patched up on. I will bring some sketches by later, and you can describe how you will want your new room." Sam said.******

**"****Alright." I said and wheeled off to the bathroom with Jessie following me in to help me out.******

**"****That was awesome the way you put that bitch in her place!" Jessie exclaimed as she helped me onto the handicapped seat.******

**"****Well I wasn't going to let her get me down." I said. I quickly did my business and we left the bathroom.******

**Later that day, when Sam brought over sketches, I tried very hard to think about what I want for my room. I looked at Paul for help to decide but he just shrugged his shoulders. I looked over the sketches critically, when one caught my eye.******

**"****That one!" I said pointing to one that had a wolf theme going on in it. It had murals of the pack, as they are now, in their wolf forms. It leaves enough room for a Queen sized bed, my dresser, and an actual closet.******

**"****I figured that would be the one you would choose, but I wanted you to look through them to be sure." Sam said with a smile at me.******

**I smiled back at Sam, and looked at the sketches for my bathroom. I picked out the one with the matching mural, only with a gray wolf. I guessed that was the color Paul's wolf is, based on the smirk on his face.******

**"****and that one for the bathroom!" I said, loving the detail and dedication Sam had gone to, in making the sketches.******

**"****Well I better take these to the office and put the supply orders in." Sam said as he got up and left.******

**Paul and I were sitting in the living room of his home. He got up and put a DVD in the player, I smiled when I saw it was Beethoven. I always loved this movie, and wanted a St. Bernard at one time.******

**"****I always wanted a St. Bernard!" I said as he stood behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. I moaned in pleasure as my tense muscles relaxed.******

**PPOV****  
****'****_A St. Bernard?_****' I asked myself, they are a good breed, but very expensive. ******

**My cell phone rang, I looked at the Caller I.D and it said Jessie. I looked down and saw that she fell asleep, so I walked into the kitchen and answered so I wouldn't disturb her sleep.******

**"****I know a St. Bernard Breeder who owes me a couple favors, want the address?" Jessie asked.******

**I shook my head in amusement, of course Jessie would know about what Bella wants.******

**"****Why am I not surprised you know what she wants, yeah give me the address." I told her.******

**"****She mentioned it the other day actually." Jessie said with amusement as she gave him the address.******

** "****Thank You!" I said with a smile.******

** "****Welcome!" Jessie chirped before hanging up.****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am sorry to end it here but I want to focus on my newer ideas and stories. I will eventually come back to this and work on it more.******

**Paul bought Bella a St. Bernard puppy, they named her lady. Bella was fully healed in three months instead. ******

**The renovations to Charlie's house were done in one month. Bella was sad when she had to leave her boyfriend, but Paul came around every day and spent time with her and Charlie.******

**Sam and Emily finally got to a good place in their relationship and were happy together. They were also expecting their first son in November. Leah was surprised when she was chosen to be the godmother.******

**After a while Leah got to a place where she could finally let go of the pain that Sam and Emily put her through. Embry and Leah are expecting their first son in March.******

**Jake became Alpha a month after the meeting with the Cullens. Jessie and Bella shared duties as the Den Mothers.******

**Quil and Angela were taking it slow in their relationship.******

**Five month's after the meeting with the Cullens The Volturi made their move. The Cullens, their allies, and the fully expanded pack destroyed the Volturi. After tending to the wounded wolves, the Cullens and their Allies left Forks promising not to return.**


End file.
